


Just a random poem

by ScarlettSaturn88



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSaturn88/pseuds/ScarlettSaturn88
Summary: A poem about depression and anxiety I thought of on a walk.





	Just a random poem

For the first time, I felt it. I felt the angels of peace and happiness embrace my bruised, broken body and free me from the shackles of my depression and anxiety. At least until the shackles clamp back down onto my wrists, ankles, and throat until every movement and breath reminds me of my pain and misery. I don't know when the next angel will appear but in the time I have with my saviors, I will cherish every second and bask in the happiness they have given me. When in the light of these angles my demons and shadows cower in fear for no evil can survive in the light. Everything about them is perfect, from their feathery wings of freedom to the unforgettable brightness that is their glittering halos. But soon the angels must leave the cave of my misery and return to the garden of peace. But they will not leave without giving me a defense from those monsters. When those shackles clamp back down and the monsters come out I will claw, bite, punch, and kick until I can see the light at the end of the cave and then crawl to my own garden of joy.


End file.
